The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry finds out he is not who he is meant to be. so Harry with the Help of his godfather Sirius Black will return to the place of his birth and there he will discover a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**The names Potter, Harry Potter. Or is it Halliwell**

**A/N: This is going to be my first Harry Potter/Charmed crossover hopefully it will be good. Please let me know if you find any spelling mistakes (What word/s which chapter and which paragraph it will make it easy on me to find it and sort it out.) with that said please enjoy and don't worry if i haven't posted all the chapters i will post them with the amount of time i have.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or Charmed or any songs i put in this fanfiction. They belong to J. , Constance M. Burdge and whoever wrote the songs.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was finally the end of the year and Harry was not looking forward to he's summer holidays. He thought that with the finding of his godfather and everything else that happened at the end of his third year, he hoped that he would get to leave the Dursley's for good but that went down the drain.

Now here he was walking along side his uncle after saying goodbye too his friends. He loaded up his things in the back of the car and got in the back seat. He spent the whole trip home completely silent and wondering what more important things that his aunt and cousin were doing as they where not in the car with him and his uncle.

A few hours later they were pulling into the driveway of number four Privet Drive. After getting his stuff out of the car he started to walk slowly towards the house, but when he crossed the threshold he was about too take his gear upstairs to his room when he noticed that all three of the Dursley's were standing in the hallway looking into the living room with fear on their faces. Wondering what it could be about Harry quickly took his things up to his room and came back down the stairs and taking a look in the living room he froze.

There sitting in a chair was none other than Sirius Black, Harry's godfather looking all cheerful as if he was invited in for a cup of tea.

"Sirius!" Exclaimed Harry happily glad to see his on the run godfather. "What are you doing here? You could get taken away if they find you!"

"Harry!" Replied Sirius when he heard his name from the doorway. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine and as for what I'm doing here. Well when we last met i noticed something's weren't right so i did some checking and discovered a few things out of place so I've come to explain and sort it all out. Something's that were meant to happen haven't happened as they were suppose to, so why don't you come sit down because this talk has been way over due."

Harry came and sat down in the other chair across from Sirius.

"Could you three give us some privet time to our selves and don't try anything i have locked all windows and doors and disabled all phones in this house as well as any other device that can be used to contact the outside world." Said Sirius to the three Dursley's who just nodded and nearly ran up the stairs.

"Now that they are gone we can start but all i ask is that you don't interrupt me when I start as it is better that I'd just get it all out in one go then you can ask any and all questions when I'm finished ok," Said Sirius. He waited until Harry had nodded that he started on why he was here.

"Right first things first Harry your were adopted by James and Lilly but that does not mean that they or I love you any less than we do. If it helps you are related too the Potters in fact you were even blood adopted by them and from that moment on you were their son, their only son as they were hit with a spell that came from the black family library which in turn made them completely sterile so they could never have children of their own, but they had you and they made you their hair. That's the first thing i wanted to speck of. You see as their hair you were meant too become Lord Potter on the 31st of July last year but i never saw a ring on your finger did you get any letters from Gringgots asking you to go in." Harry just shook his head no and Sirius continued.

"Well you were meant too become Lord Potter but that we will have to sort out later today so hopefully you won't have to come back here. Now the second thing is that after the death of your adopted parents you were meant too come straight to me but as you know that never happened because the Potter will was sealed by Dumbledore and not only that he also was the one to cast the charm that helped hide you from Voldermort and then he completely lied by saying that I was the secret keeper when he knew full well that I wasn't. So it looks like he is trying to keep what's rightfully yours away from you but we can get proof of something at Gringgots. Lastly is that your birth parents had too give you up to protect you, what they did was not only sent you to another country but to a completely different time, they also hid you with the last of the Potter family so you would be safe with other members of the family. After me you were meant too be past down to the next person on the list of people who were meant too take you. After that if none of them could take you, you were meant to go back too your birth parents. However you were always meant to go back if you should choose to, you now have that choice you can go back at anytime you want and they will teach you the magic you were meant too know. Now that's everything of importance what do you say you go pack up anything you have left in your room and we leave for good." Said Sirius when he had finished.

He watched as Harry nodded and went upstairs to pack whatever he had left in his room and come back down with his trunk and cage within 20 minutes which Sirius shrunk and put in his pocket and turning into his dog form he and Harry left the Dursley's too find an alley where Sirius turned back into himself and took hold of Harry's arm and twisted on the spot and vanished leaving nothing but an empty alleyway.

When Sirius and Harry landed in an alley not far from the entrance to Diagon Alley Sirius transformed into his dog form.

"I have got too learn how to do that, remind me too pick up some books on the way back will you." Said Harry looking at his godfather who just gave a bark to show he understood.

So they started walking and within five minutes had got into the magical alley and headed off to the bank. As they walked Harry was trying not to draw to much attention to himself. When they arrived at the goblin run bank they were met just inside the entrance by a goblin who Harry had met before.

"Greetings Griphook may your gold forever flow and your enemies die by your blade." Said Harry using a greeting he got out of a book on goblin etiquette.

Griphook stopped for a moment as no wizard had ever used the goblin greeting any more, but he quickly recovered and replied.

"Greetings Mr Potter may your gold forever increase and enemies die by your blade. No one ever uses that greeting any more as it shows that one has respect for goblin kind and most wizards think they are above us, it is nice to know some do have respect for others. Anyway I'm here to take you to Lord Ragnok he is expecting you so if you would please follow me."

They were lead through a maze of corridors until finally they came to big double doors which Griphook knocked on before turning and walking away. The doors opened and a voice from inside told them to "enter" walking in they saw the room was big and had paintings on the walls of battles long since past. There was also a few plants dotted here and there, there was also a marble desk near the back of the room with two chairs in front of it and a chair behind it. In this chair was the oldest goblin Harry had seen, he was wrinkled but he had no white hair anywhere on his head and he was dressed better than the other goblins as his suit was made out of finer materiel.

When they had entered the goblin looked up to see who it was. He smiled when Sirius transformed back into himself as he had always liked Sirius since he always showed respect to the goblins, he didn't care about that kind of prejudice and always tried to find ways of making Ragnok laugh.

"Welcome Lord Black and Mr Potter I have being expecting you, please come in and take a seat and we will get started. This may take awhile as there are quite a few things we need to go over, including what Dumbledore has kept from you and what is rightfully yours. So lets get straight into it shall we.

With that Sirius and Harry sat down in the two chairs knowing a little of their life's were going to change but not knowing that their life's were going to completely change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Name's Potter Harry Potter or is it Halliwell**

**Chapter 2**

As Harry and Sirius sat there, they watched Lord Ragnok look through some papers on his desk and pulling others out too look at them to make sure he had all that he needed before he started.

"Now first things first I'm going to need a blood sample from you Mr Potter just to confirm that you are who you say you are if you would please cut your palm with this knife and allow some blood to fall on this parchment." Said Ragnok holding up said knife and parchment.

Harry took the knife and parchment, he then put the parchment on the desk and placed his right hand over it and cut his palm. The blood flowed from the cut and after few seconds the cut healed and the blood on the parchment started too spread over it forming into words, after it had stopped Ragnok picked it up and started to read it out loud.

"Name: Harry Mathew Halliwell.

Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter.

Age:13.

Species: human/WhiteLighter HYBRID.

Family Names: Halliwell (by Birth), Emery's, Prevail, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter (By Blood Adoption) Slytherin (By Right of Conquest).

Powers: Parselmouth, Shield, Premonition, Freezing, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Explosive.

Godfather: Sirius Black (Bonded)

Godmother: Minerva McGonagall (Bonded)

Animagus from(s): Blue Whale, Peregrine Falcon, Red Squirrel and King Brown Snake.

Other Information: Powers bound (not Parselmouth ability), Magic Bound, Horcrux (in Scar)."

"Well That was interesting, I remember James and Lily coming in for the adoption we found all your powers bound and they refused to unbind them. However at that point in time you did not have your Parselmouth ability and nor were you a Horcrux. That last one is very bad I would strongly suggest you allow us to remove it as it is a very powerful dark magic to grant immortality and could take control of you at any time, however it is up to you. If you allow us to get rid of it we can correct any damage done to your body as well as it would have weakened you in order to take control." Said Ragnok after he finished reading the parchment.

Harry did not know what a Horcrux was but judging by the faces that both Ragnok and Sirius were making it must be bad. If it was able to take over his body then he wanted rid of it and if the goblins were able too remove it then he would let them.

"Since this Horcrux is as bad as you say it is I will let you remove it and since I know that goblins do not offer anything free of charge I'm sure there is a price for what you offer." Said Harry, it wasn't a question it was a statement of fact to which the goblin smiled and replied.

"Yes there will be but it wont make a dent in the amount of money you have, it will cost no more than a 200 Galleon charge on your family vault. So if you would just sign here we can do it later when all other business is completed." Ragnok handed Harry a parchment document and a quill which he then signed and handed back.

"Right now then it seems that your new account manager when he started found some inconsistences in your funding. It would seem that Albus Dumbledore has been steeling from your vault and splitting it into others however since he was not your magical guardian the vaults can not be opened by those who have them until your seventeenth birthday we can prevent it until then but Dumbledore is trying to gain access to them but I have some forms here which will allow you to reclaim it." Said Ragnok handing the forms over for Harry to sign which he did, he also noticed that three of the vaults were in the names of Molly, Ron and Ginny as well as Dumbledore. He was trying to work out why the three Weasley's had anything to do with any of this. However before he could voice his thoughts Ragnok answered his unasked questions for him.

"Right as you can see on the forms you have signed will allow us to take back the money and return it to your vault by the end of the day. However there is also some other things we will have to go through so lets get down to brass tacks shall we." Ragnok said. From there they went through a lot more paperwork and then the process of removing the Horcrux.

When they were finished at Gringgots they went shopping in both the magical and muggle worlds and bought many new things for himself they were just about to find a nice quite place out of the way before Harry remembered that he left some things at the Dursley's so Sirius took him back.

To say the Dursley's were shocked to see Harry again was an understatement however Sirius said he had forgot something and would get it and get out of there hair. Sirius then handed Harry a peace of paper told him it would get him where he needed to be when he read it out loud and left saying he would see him soon and walked off down the street and once out of site he called out the word "Leo".

Harry mean while was in his room looking for what he forgot he had just found it. When his uncle came in and stated yelling at him for being a burden on his family and that he was glad that he was leaving and when Harry finally got the guts to tell him that he was glad to be leaving and that his aunt and uncle were complete bastards anyway he got hit by his uncle but it didn't stop there, his uncle started to really beat him, on and on it went until his uncle had got bored and decided to make it more fun he left the room to get something. Harry didn't want to sick around any longer so he got up barely awake and grabbed his wand and the paper off the bedside table and started to read it out loud.

"Powers of the witches rise  
course unseen across the skies  
send me now to where I'll be  
and return me now to the power of three."

Just as he finished saying that spell his uncle had re-entered the room with a bat and was about to hit Harry again when Harry was surrounded by white lights swirling around him getting faster and thicker as they went. Vernon had to look away from the bight lights and when he was able to look again Harry was gone never to be seen in Privet Drive again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell**

**Chapter 3**

It was a normal day in San Francisco, and the family members of Halliwell Manner were going about their normal day to day routine. Chris was in he's playpen in the living room playing with his toys, his father Leo was also in the living room watching TV and keeping an eye on baby Chris. Phoebe and Paige were heading to the kitchen for a quick snack, and finally the oldest sister Piper was in the kitchen doing what she dose best and that was cooking up a storm.

When they got to the kitchen the two youngest of three sisters stopped their conversation to see Piper already cooking and they were wondering what she was up to as she never made this much food unless they were expecting gests and as far as they knew they weren't.

"Err... Piper are we having company that you didn't tell us about." Asked Paige the youngest of all three sisters.

"Well the answer to that would be a yes. " Replied Piper with a little excitement in her voice indicating that she was happy about who was coming too the manner or in this case returning home in what has only been a few months for them and nearly fourteen years for her first born son.

"What's got you so happy about someone coming here? You've never been this happy? I mean sure you enjoy cooking but you've never got this excited about people before so what's changed?" Asked Phoebe wondering like Paige who it could be as they both knew that it had nothing too do with work and they never invited ex-boyfriends to dinner ether and so they wondered who it could be.

Before Piper could reply Leo walked in carrying baby Chris. "I'm getting called. It's time Piper are you ready for me to bring him home?" Asked Leo as he put little Chris in his high chair as he spoke to his wife knowing she would understand and explain it too her sisters.

"Yeah go get them everything is ready now anyway. I just hope that he can forgive us for what we did?" Said/Asked Piper the sadness clear for everyone to hear as she did another thing she does best and that's worry about the people she loves in life.

"Don't get so worked up about it, I'm sure he will understand when we explain what we did and why we did it." Said Leo and without another word too the sisters he orbed out to who knows where.

"Okay what were you talking about? Who's coming home as far as we are aware we are the only ones who live here?" Said Paige wondering what the hell was going on for both Piper and Leo too be acting the way they were.

"Right well first things first. You both have had your memories altered and there is a good reason for that. You see Leo and I changed what you remember so you would forget that we had two children instead of one. The reason why you don't remember is that both of you decided that in order to protect him you would give up your memories of him there for no demons could make you talk and reveal where he was as Phoebe had a premonition of his death and that we would fail to keep him safe. We came up with a plan to send him to our cousin lily in England and too do that we had to go through time back to 1981 where we handed baby Harry over to them. We were hoping to keep Harry safe and change the fate of both Lily and James so that they wouldn't die in 1985 so it's them that's coming here in order to bring Harry home. We've spent a few months away from him but he spent nearly fourteen years away from us and he's not going to spend any more time away from us." Said Piper just giving them the short story instead of the long one as her son would be here any moment.

Then bright lights appeared and Leo orbed back in but he wasn't alone with him was a man dressed in black with very dark brown hair and brown eyes and a bit of a beard.

"Sirius it's great to see you welcome. Where's Lily and James and Harry are they coming? Is Harry coming back home." Said Piper looking from Sirius too her husband and back.

"Piper it's great to see you as well what has it been thirteen years at least for me anyway. Now as I told Leo I wanted you both here when I tell what happened then I can only tell it once. Now what I have too say begins on Halloween nineteen eighty one. It was a terrible night for us all..." Sirius then went on too explain what happened that night leaving all other four people in the kitchen in shock.

In the middle of the explanation they had all moved from the kitchen to the living room where they could all just sit back and relax a little. Sirius continued with what happened and the more that Piper heard the more she got upset and even her sisters were not unaffected by the explanation.

By the time Sirius had finished the sisters didn't have dry eyes and both Sirius and Leo were fighting their tears. They were silent for a few minutes so they could process what had been shared by Sirius. However they were disturbed by the magic in the air when it started to swirl with bright White lights which speed up going faster and faster until it stopped leaving a beaten and broken body of the boy they had just been talking about and they all watched in horror as he fell to the floor completely unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell**

**Chapter 4**

As Harry appeared out of thin air everyone in the room sprang from where they were sitting in order to help the beaten and broken boy that was now falling to the floor completely out cold.

Leo was at his side as quick as a flash and started to heal him and after a few minutes he was done. They all noticed that the young man was still out cold so both Leo and Sirius picked him up and carried him over to the couch. When that was done Leo looked up with a strange look on his face.

Sirius however just took out his wand and waved it over the unconscious Harry lying on the couch to bring him back to consciousness. As Harry came round he gave a grown as he sat up slowly.

"Easy there Harry. You took quiet a beating. Are you ok?" Asked Sirius as he helped Harry up.

"What? Oh... Yeah I'm ok. Maybe next time I'll remember that extended warranty and get some insurance to cover damage. However other than that I feel like I was just used as a football that got kicked around by Megatron. What happened anyway and where am I?" Harry said as he took a look around to find he was in a cosy living room with Sirius and four people he didn't know as well as having a pounding headache.

"Well first you are at Halliwell manner the place of you birth and second you arrived here beaten very badly. So we were wondering what happened to you after I left you at you aunt and uncles?" Replied Sirius now getting concerned about his godson.

"Well I went up to my room to get what I had forgotten. It took me awhile to remember where I put them when my uncle came in and started yelling at me for no reason. It was then followed by him hitting me but after that it gets a bit fuzzy until he leaves the room so before he came back I grabbed the spell you gave me while keeping as much of my consciousness as possible then after Reading it out loud I spotted my uncle walking back in then nothing until I woke up here with a splitting headache. If this is what drinking feels like then remind me not to drink."

"Well that's a shame because firewhiscy has a real kick to it... Ouch! What was that for?"

"For trying to corrupt my son into drinking, at age fourteen no less." Said Piper after hitting Sirius across the head with her hand. Harry just looked at them all with a blank face as if none of this bothered him, which it pretty much didn't.

"No offence but would you please stop calling me your son because I don't know you lady or any of you four for that matter." Harry said as he brought his hand up to rub his head. He then put his feet on the ground and started to get up.

"Hey just take it easy there Harry you were beaten badly so maybe you should rest a bit more?" Said Sirius as he went to stop Harry from standing up only too be pushed back by Harry as he stood up.

"If madam Pomfrey can not keep me as long as she want's in the hospital wing what makes you think you can get me to rest. Besides I'm stronger than I look Sirius or are you forgetting that it was me who saved your sorry behind from those Dementors that was at the school to guard it." Said Harry now a little cheesed off.

"Ok fine whatever. Just don't come crying to me if you get hurt." Shout Sirius now exasperated with his godson.

"Sirius I have taken on a fare few things in my three years of magic that would make the Charmed ones themselves faint in horror do you really think that your standard every day bad stuff will faze me."

"Oh yeah.. Name one. Better yet your second year." Said Sirius thinking that his adventure with him in his third year was probably the worse he went through but he had been wrong before.

"Second year I dealt with a one thousand year old and sixty foot long Basilisk and killed it while getting bit in the proses." Said Harry only too hear two thuds and looked over to find that both grown men had fainted but the three women hadn't. "And it's official many men are completely stupid if they faint at something like that, and that was the really short version. Now what I want to know is how your boyfriend fainted but you three didn't. Unless your not magical in which case you won't know what a Basilisk is but it's clear your boyfriend does so I'll let him explain when they wake up."

Harry then got up and shuck Sirius awake while what looked like the oldest women went and woke up the man Harry didn't know. Within ten minutes both men were awake and staring at Harry in both awe and horror until one of the women just had too ask the question.

"Leo what is a Basilisk?" Asked what looked like the youngest. Harry thought she was pretty cute if a bit old for him so he put it out of his mind and never thought of it again.

"A Basilisk is a snake. Basically it can live for many centuries or if you want to you could say it lives for a few thousand years. It also continues to grow the older it gets. It can kill by looking directly in the eye or petrify if you look indirectly at it. It also has a venom that can and kill you in three minutes and there is only one cure for it and that would be the tears of a Phoenix but they are incredibly rare as it is and they will only help someone if they are pure of heart and sprit. The scales of a Basilisk also like a Dragon has a resistance to magic meaning it is very hard to kill. I'm impressed that you Harry at age twelve were able to defeat it, may I ask what spells did you use." Leo said informing all those that did not know what a Basilisk was.

"Yeah I dropped wand before the Basilisk was called I used a relic known as the sword of Gryffindor to stop it by stabbing it through the roof of it's mouth." Replied Harry. That of course got more awed looks than before which was making Harry feel a little uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

So over the next few hours everything was explained too Harry. From why he was there to why they had to give him up in the first place thanks to Phoebe's premonition. In the end Harry decided that being here was better than the Dursley's and since Sirius had told him they were his family also then he would like to get too know them. Even if he couldn't yet see them as such, however they said they understood and that he could just take his time and that he would be learning their side of magic and he was also allowed to use magic when he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell******

Chapter 5

Over the next few days Harry settled into life at the Halliwell manner. However the first day there he woke up before anyone else so he decided to go for a run around the area in order too explore his new home so he continued getting up early and going for a run but went along different paths each day. After the first day he was given a key to let himself in after realising he didn't have one and ended up going to knock on the door when his "aunt" Paige opened it on her way out to work. She was surprised to see her nephew on the front door step looking as if he had been running five miles but after a few quick words she was off again. Harry had then walked through to the kitchen for a drink of water only to find his "Mom" making breakfast. After a quick chat with her he was in the shower and out about an hour later and back in the kitchen too eat. He was also given the potion that would unbind his powers he was told that he would be learning the craft as they called it as well as none magical fighting skills.

The days past quickly with training and Harry was pushed beyond his limits. Even though he had started physical exercise and his "aunt" Phoebe had joined him on his runs in the morning to show him around he still had a long way to go. However he was enjoying learning all these new things, he even got Sirius to teach him to be an Animagus so all in all he was coming along nicely and the fact he was allowed too work at his own pace as they had found out that he learned better from practical work than learning out of a book as he had said it wasn't his style.

Although he started too get better with his potions work as he had a much better teacher in Piper who was the potions mistress in the house. She showed him different ways to prep the ingredients before he started with the potions themselves. She also had a habit of adding none and trick potion ingredients to try and catch him out, however she only had to correct him a few times.

Phoebe was teaching him the none magical skills he would need as he didn't have any active powers yet. She spent most of their training putting him on his ass than anything else but he was learning. She was also the one that doted on him the most going on about what he was like as a baby and embarrassing the hell out of him.

Paige was teaching him the magical side of things like the rules and limitations of the spell casting as well as her own experiences of the craft as the newer and youngest of the three sisters. She could also understand what he was going through with suddenly finding out that he was adopted and being returned to his real family as she had gone through the same thing not to long ago.

Leo was just full of advice and he guided Harry as both his father and a WhiteLighter. After Harry had found out he was half WhiteLighter and he would get the same powers as Leo he could hardly wait.

After the first time he used magic with his wand they had a visit from an Auror who was about to place Harry under arrest for using it in front of muggles until Piper told him that they were the charmed ones. That got Harry permission to use magic any time he liked and the trace removed from his wand.

Through all of this Harry was starting to bond with his new family. Even if he still had trouble calling Piper and Leo mom and dad, but Leo had said he would when he was ready and that they both understood with everything that was going on in his life. Now his aunts were a little bit different as he could sort of accept them as aunts. However he didn't really need to call them that and again they understood, well Paige more than Phoebe. Finally was little Chris his little brother Harry had taken an instant shine to him and vice versa. All the adults could always find Harry in or near the vicinity of baby Chris and if not you soon would as Chris had a habit of orbing to Harry when awake.

At the moment Harry was in his room expanding it to add another room near his walk in closet. This was too be his music room as when out shopping with Sirius he had bought a lot of musical instruments from drums to guitars and keyboards everything from A to Z. It had taken most of his morning and he wasn't even finished, it had taken about half an hour too get the size and shape of the room the way he wanted it, and another half an hour to conjure the cupboards and shelves which he had inscribed with runes so they wouldn't vanish on him and dump his stuff on the floor. He was just sorting his music equipment after placing anything that could be put in cupboards or on shelves out of the way so he could move his bigger instruments to where he wanted them when he heard a knock on his bedroom door but as he had placed runes on his music room he had to stick his head out the door into the main room and shout for whoever it was to come in then turned back to what he was doing.

Paige had been the one too volunteer too see what Harry was up too as after breakfast he just disappeared to his room and no one had seen him since. They were worried that he was up too something but didn't know what. So when she heard him shout to come in she didn't notice him in his room however she did notice the there seemed too be a second door that wasn't meant to be there and it was open showing another room beyond it so she started to walk towards it when she saw Harry moving what looked like musical instruments around so she walked in and had a quick look around before she spoke.

"Uh. Harry how did this room get here? I remember that it wasn't here this morning when you came out so you used magic didn't you. You do know this will fall under the personal gain don't you."

Harry for his part just laughed a little at the way she had said meaning that she wasn't really mad but could still poke a bit of fun.

"Yeah I used magic however I didn't use Wicca magic I used Wizarding magic so this won't come under personal gain as with Wizarding magic there are not any rules for this sort of thing. I've already did something like this with my walk in closet."

"Would you hold on for one second I want to see if that's true." Paige then walked back out of the music room to Harry's closet and opened the door. Instead of it being a standard closet for hanging cloths in it was now a full walk in wardrobe with another door at the end. She walked to the door and opened it to find a room for different potion ingredients but not all the shelves were filled and it also had a space for brewing the potions as well as ventilation for the fumes. She quickly walked back to her nephew who was currently setting up a drum kit near the back of the room he was working on.

"Ok how did you do that to your closet and the rest of us have the normal closets? Can you do that with mine as I can get more stuff from a shopping spry."

"I can do that with closets and draws and even handbags. So yeah if you want me to i can do it but if you want it permanently you are going to have to move the cloths from them so I can inscribe the runes needed for it."

"Right I'll have to tell Phoebe and Piper about this. However I think they will more than likely want you too do it for them as well. Anyway what's with the musical instruments? Are you part of a band at school?"

"No I'm not part of a band. When I was younger my music teacher had discovered about the abuse and she wanted to report it to the headmaster. However when she did he had a quiet conversation with uncle Vernon as he was a friend. Vernon spun some tail about me being a delinquent and a troublemaker and that I spent time injuring myself to make it seem like abuse. When they got me back into the house I was beaten for the slip up at school. The next day the teacher noticed I was more quieter than normal and went to talk to the headmaster again got she got the same reply that Vernon gave him and that the Dursley's were a well respected family that took me in out of the goodness of their hearts. My music teacher didn't believe him though and started too give me detentions for every day after school for a couple of hours. She spent that time teaching me how to play the instruments that you can see here some were easier too learn than others. She taught me that I could use music as a way of expressing myself and that helped me with the emotions of every day life. She had also taught me to write my own music and songs so I did and they became a way for people to find out what kind of mood I was in. However the last couple of years have been difficult in the summer holidays as I haven't had a way of expressing myself however being at Hogwarts helped with that. So now I'll start playing music again as that's how I'm most comfortable doing that then talking about it as with music it sooths the emotions that I feel and helps me work through it by being creative."

Paige didn't know what to say at that. She thought it was a good idea that someone had shown him a way of dealing with whatever was going on inside. However to go through abuse by your own family that would be hard for anyone. She was also amazed that he still had an innocence about him that just endeared him more to the people around him.

After a few more minutes and a little more talking she found that Harry just played music whenever the mood to be creative. After that she left Harry with his sorting out his room and returned back down stairs and told the others what had gone on and what he was doing even what he had admitted to her.

The rest of the day past with Harry sorting out his room and even redecorated it to match his personality. He did of cause stop for food and something to drink but otherwise he just continued in his room for most of the day and so far since he had been here there hadn't been a demon attack which he was quiet thankful for but not everything is meant to last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell******

Chapter 6  


Early morning and Harry had awoken for his morning run. So he dressed in his work out cloths and headed down to the kitchen for a bottle of juice from the fridge. When he got there he found the three sisters standing around the bench in the middle of the kitchen chatting but they fell silent when he entered.

"What's happening? Is it the end of the world or something?" Harry asked when he looked at them and saw their faces it basically confirmed it was quiet bad even if it wasn't the end of the world

"Ok. How bad is it so I can stay in the attic with Chris next too the book. So if any Demons or whatever end up near us I can at least do some damage. So please don't keep me in the dark on anything as doing that means bad things can and will happen believe me it's happened enough times to me."

The three sisters just looked at each other because Harry had in fact jumped too the wrong conclusion. Sirius had bee telling Piper that Harry had never celebrated his birthday and they were planning a little party for him. However he didn't know that there hadn't been any demons since a few days before Harry got here.

After the three had calmed his fears about anything being wrong Harry tuck them at their word and went for his run. When he returned he went for a shower and after he finished he got ready and headed for the kitchen for breakfast and was just finishing it when Sirius walked in.

"Harry when your finished I want you to come up to the attic to finish the Animagus Potion. Oh right I see you've already finished well come on then."

Both wizards headed upstairs to the attic where they found everyone else were just looking at the potion wondering what it was. As soon as she saw them Piper asked the question as to what the potion was.

"Harry are you and Sirius brewing a potion of some kind because I don't recognise it?"

"Well that would be my doing Piper I'm teaching Harry to be an Animagus The Marauder way he just needs to add a couple more ingredients then it will be ready." Sirius replied and they watched as Harry followed the steps on the parchment until finally he ladled some into a glass. He then pricked his finger and allowed a few drops of blood fall into the glass making the potion change colour from the dark brown it was to a purple.

"Its done. If this works I could become any animal. Which means Sirius may need to make the attic bigger if need be. So here goes." Said Harry as he picked up the glass and moved away from the desk with the rest of the potion then stopped.

Turning back he walked back to the potion then put the remaining potion into a bottle he had on hand so the rest wasn't wasted. He then returned to where he stood before with glass in hand. He took a deep breath and downed the potion and threw the glass to Leo who caught it. Harry waited a few seconds, then a minute but still he didn't change after three minutes Sirius spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry that potion was meant to work right away and you did make it perfectly. The only reason that you wouldn't transform is if you did not have an animal form."

"it's ok Sirius at least now I know." Harry said looking a bit down as he said it and he just started to walk over to them when he suddenly stopped. His hand shoot straight to his chest as if in pain and a look of pain crossed his face as he fell to his knees. Before anyone could help him, Harry suddenly started to change shape and form as he seemed too become smaller. When it was over in the place Harry had been not two minutes before was a red squirrel which then looked up at everyone to see happy faces and Sirius laughing his head off. However before he could do anything he felt the change again and knew he would return to human form. Unfortunately he only grew slightly and when he looked up again he saw that everyone looked surprised. So having a look at himself he saw he had turned into a peregrine Falcon then he knew why he couldn't change for so long. If he had more than one form it would take time for the potion to bring them out so to speck. However the surprise's weren't over yet as he transformed again but not into a human not this time, it was something else and after having a look and recognising himself as a snake or more accurately a king brown. He then noticed the looks he was getting so decided to have some fun and snapped playfully at Sirius who dodged out the way with a yell.

Harry then felt the change again as he started to transform and this time he felt himself reaching the same size he was as a human. However it didn't stop and he just kept growing and growing. It was a good job Sirius acted quickly and enlarged the room as Harry kept growing until finally it stopped.

"Well that was unexpected? Did you know that could happen?" Asked Piper as she turned to Sirius who was looking at Harry in awe and didn't reply.

Paige walked round Harry to look him in the eye as Harry could only see so much but couldn't see himself.

"Far out Harry you're now a Blue Whale. How do you feel?"

Before Harry could answer he stated to transform again only this time he returned to human form.

"A Squirrel? Why on Earth do I have a Squirrel as an Animagus form?"

"I don't know Harry? Maybe your just nuts?" replied Sirius which got some snorts from everyone in the room which Sirius returned to normal. Well Harry never found it funny until he remembered the trip to Gringgots where his Animagus forms were revealed only he and by the looks of it Sirius had forgotten about them.

However it was all good. He could find uses for them at school. Sirius of course was going to teach him how to transform into one and Harry could work on the rest on his own since he would know what too do. The rest of the day past with Harry learning to transform into his Whale form as that was the biggest while everyone else did what they wanted. Paige however stayed to watch over her nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

**The names Potter, Harry Potter or is it Halliwell******

Chapter 7

A few days later and Harry had mastered his Blue Whale Animagus form. So Sirius left him to continue with his other forms in his spare time. His other lessons were also going well, his potions were looking much better and learning the magic that was part of his heritage was also interesting and finally he was starting to get the hang of his physical training so he wasn't put on his arse as much.

Harry woke up, about a week had past since mastering his first form and while he worked on his other forms he did wonder when he would get any of his powers. Even though Leo had told him to be patient he still wondered what he would get. As Harry got dressed he went downstairs and met his aunt Phoebe at the bottom of the stairs. She handed him a bottle and they both headed out for their morning run.

They ran a good few miles and they could run father everyday. They enjoyed it with Phoebe showing Harry around and just chatting away. Normally with Phoebe giving Harry lessons on the family history, but he enjoyed it all the same.

They were just getting in when Harry froze for a few seconds catching Phoebe's attention as well as her other two sisters who were heading off to the kitchen. After a few seconds Harry opened his eyes and looked around before anyone could ask he went over to the flowers on the table in the hallway and removed a flower from it. He then turned to the sisters and put a finger to his lips and headed for the kitchen. Harry filled the sink with water and after stepping back a bit he throw the flower into it. Suddenly it exploded as if it had electricity running through it.

"Before you ask I'm guessing that I had a premonition of something happening a few days ago. The house was being bugged with that. Thank god it was the only one."

"Hold on, I know that look, it was a premonition. I've had them for years now so I know what they're like and that was defiantly the same look. So it looks like I'll be taking up your training for this power as I'm the most trained with it. It's wonderful that you got your first power and it's my first power. Oh I'm going to enjoy teaching you, but one thing you should know is you won't be able to control it. Even after years I still can not control it."

"Well I wondered which of my charmed powers I would get. Well at least now I know however I didn't know it would be a passive power. I thought with me being Piper's son that I would get one of hers first."

"Harry it doesn't work like that. You get the powers your meant to in the order your meant to when your ready and not before." Said Piper. She knew he had been wondering what power or powers he would get and so did the rest of the family.

"Yeah I know. However it doesn't stop you from wondering and hoping for certain powers right. So I'm not really bothered by it."

So training started and Harry was working harder than ever before. On top of the training his aunt was giving him Sirius was teaching him Occlumency since they both tied into together. For weeks he learned as the summer past, he also got a fare few more powers and had started too call Piper and Leo, mum and dad. Which felt right to him after a few times and for the most part he enjoyed the summer except when the demons attacked?


End file.
